


you shake my soul like a pothole.

by jugheadsucks



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugheadsucks/pseuds/jugheadsucks
Summary: things you said at 1am





	you shake my soul like a pothole.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a drabble really! they're like 16/17 and none of the bad shit from the show happened!!
> 
> title from **hearts don't break around here** by ed sheeran.
> 
> enjoy!! ❤️

Will felt laughter bubble up in his chest at Mike's horrible singing, growing even louder when he looked over and saw that he was dancing along to the music, all two left feet and tone deaf. He looked ridiculous, and Will felt his chest warm slightly at the sight.

They were lounging in Mike's room, some band Will had never heard of playing quietly over the speakers. The soft light of Mike's bedside lamp was all that lit up the space, making it seem warmer and smaller than it was and the entire scene made Will feel cozy and sleepy and he never wanted to leave.

“Keep it down!” Nancy yelled, knocking on the door, and Will stopped laughing.

“You're the one banging on the door!” Mike responded, halting his performance and flopping down next to Will on the bed.

Nancy muttered something along the lines of  _ grow up, Mike _ before they heard her soft footfalls retreating from the door.

“We can just be glad your parents aren't home,” Will whispered, smiling over at his best friend.

“Yeah, they'd have a fit, probably. What time is it anyway?”

He reached around for his phone, leaning over Will to pick it up off the bedside table, the smaller boy trying to ignore the heat he felt at Mike being so close to him.

“It's only half past midnight, Nancy needs to lighten up.”

“She does have work in the morning,” Will responds, just stating the obvious, and Mike narrows his eyes at him.

“Why does nobody ever take my side?”

Will laughs and shoves him lightly, Mike letting himself fall so he's lying flat on his back.

“I'll always take your side, you know that.”

“Even if I murdered someone?”

“I'd help you hide the body.”

Mike grins over at him, eyes mischievous and yet soft and Will wants to reach a hand out and run it through his hair, but he doesn't.

There's a lot of things he wants to do around Mike, but doesn't.

They lie there for a while, just talking mindlessly with the music playing softly in the background, words falling from their mouths with a familiar and almost rehearsed ease. Suddenly, Will realises Mike has gone quiet and he looks over to see him sleeping, mouth slightly parted and hair falling over his eyes, and he smiles.

He wants to lean down and kiss him on the head, but it's too risky, so he settles for leaning over and switching off the lamp.

Just as he reaches the cable, body suspended over his best friend awkwardly, Mike begins to talk in his sleep.

“Will…”

He says it quietly, so,  _ so _ quietly, but there's no mistaking the word in the near silence of the bedroom (the album had finished a while ago, neither of them noticed). Will feels his heart freeze along with the rest of his body, and he looks down at Mike's soft, sleeping face.

“Will,” he mutters again, slightly louder this time, and the boy in question feels like he might explode. He leans back so he's not hovering over him anymore and just stares at him in disbelief. The moment seems to last an age, the half light in the room and the silence around him making Will think maybe he's the one sleeping, maybe this is just a dream.

When Mike speaks again, Will is almost certain that it is.

“Kiss me, Will… want to… kiss you.”

Will can't breathe. His chest is tight and his heart is pounding as the room starts to drift out of focus a little, but hearing those words fall from Mike's lips makes him feel light, like he's floating. His head is spinning and he feels dizzy and he lies down on the bed a little too fast, needing to try and calm himself down.

He feels guilty, like he's heard something he shouldn't have, like he's eavesdropped on a conversation that's none of his business. There’s a thousand different feelings and sensations coursing through his body like lightning, but he still can't stop himself from smiling.

Mike said he wanted to  _ kiss _ him, he said he wanted to kiss  _ Will,  _ and he never thought he would hear those words leave his mouth. He tries to think about what it means, that he knows that Mike wants that, and he feels nerves flutter in his stomach about what could happen between them.

He lies there, smiling to himself, heart pounding, for what feels like an age before he finally sinks off into sleep.

 

\---

 

When he wakes up, Mike isn't next to him but he can hear music coming from the bathroom down the hall.

Will feels soft and content for a second, brain still switching on slowly, and then he remembers what happened last night and he sits bolt upright in the bed.

He hears the door open and the music approaching Mike's room and before he can really think about it, still half asleep and stumbling slightly, he walks over and waits by the door.

When Mike walks in, towel in one hand and speaker in the other, hair wet and soft and smelling of soap, Will knows what he has to do. Well, he knows what he  _ wants _ to do, and for the first time ever, he gives in.

He reaches his hands out and puts them on either side of Mike's face, briefly noticing the shock on his expression before he locks there lips together gently.

Mike stands rigid for a second - a long, agonising second - and then he starts to kiss Will back, moving his lips gently against the other boys. He drops the towel onto the floor and puts his hand gently, but firmly on Will's waist, and all Will can feel and taste and smell is  _ Mike _ , and he has to pull back before he gets overwhelmed.

Mike's eyes flutter open and they glisten with happiness as he smiles and Will has never seen anything more perfect in his life.

“What was that for?” Mike asks, hand still on Will's waist.

“Well, I've wanted to do it for a while,” he says, voice stronger than he thought it would be and eyes locked onto Mike's, “but last night you muttered in your sleep that you wanted to kiss me so, I figured I'd kiss you first.”

Mike's eyes go wide and a flush works its way onto his cheeks and down his neck and Will can't suppress a laugh.

“Did I really say that?” he asks, voice quiet, and Will nods.

“Yeah. I thought I was dreaming at first, but I guess I wasn't.”

“I think I was the one who was dreaming.”

They both laugh and Mike's hand moves round onto the small of his back as he pulls Will closer to him.

“I'm still not sure I've woken up yet,” he whispers and Will's heart aches.

“Neither am I.”


End file.
